Angels of Heaven
by Ahn Yujin BD
Summary: Seperti terhipnotis Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju gang kecil dan gelap itu. Alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat seorang namja manis menangis disana. WonKyu ,DLDR. ;)


**Angels of Heaven**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy.**

**Author: Choi Shinji.**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, etc**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast punya Tuhan, SM dan keluarga. Siwon & Kyuhyun adalah Daddy dan Mommy-nya semua WonKyu shipper.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Alur Kecepetan, Don't like don't read it please!, RnR please ;)**

**Summary : Seperti terhipnotis Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju gang kecil dan gelap itu. Alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat seorang namja manis menangis disana.**

Athor Pov.

"Hey Won, kudengar kau menolak ajakan kencan Yoona kemarin, eoh" teriaknya pada namja tampan yang sedang asyik memainkan handphonenya.

Namja tampan itu melirik pada namja bernama Lee Donghae yang menegurnya. "Aku tak tertarik dengan yeoja genit itu" balasnya santai. Matanya terus menyelusuri layar handphone.

"Aish aku sudah berusaha memperkenalkanmu pada yeoja atau namja cantik, kau tak pernah mau! Bagaimana bisa kau akan lepas dari masa jomblomu!" cerocos Donghae.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Hae, aku tak mau terikat dengan siapapun". Siwon beranjak dari kursinya. Namja tampan itu meninggalkan Donghae yang berteriak kesal padanya.

Siwon beranjak pulang karena memang sudah dari tadi bel sekolahnya berbunyi. Beberapa yeoja meneriakkan namanya genit. Siwon hanya cuek menanggapi mereka. Walaupun begitu para yeoja itu selalu bertarung untuk mendapatkan hati Siwon.

`wonkyu`~

Choi Siwon namja berumur 17 tahun kelas XI yang bersekolah di SJH High School, sekolah yang berisi anak-anak dari keluargaya terhormat. Siwon berasal dari keluarga kaya, orang tuanya mempunyai perusahaan besar dikorea dan cabang-cabangnya menyebar di penjuru dunia. Saat ini orang tua Siwon berada di Paris untuk mengurus cabang dari perusahaannya, karena Siwon bersikukuh ingin sekolah di Korea maka ia hanya tinggal sendiri disini, sesekali orangtuanya datang menginap.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandinya, hanya mengenakan handuk. Seusai memakai baju ia pun turun mengambil beberapa sereal dan makanan hewan, untuk anjing kecil kesayangannya.

"Pocky" panggil Siwon.

"gukk gukk" anjing kecil berbulu putih itu berlari kearah Siwon. Dengan semangat ia memakan perlahan makanan hewan tsb.

"Kau pintar Pocky" ujar Siwon sambil mengusap kepala puppy yang selembut kapas itu.

Siwon duduk bersantai menonton berita-berita yang tidak menarik (menurutnya) sambil memakan sereal choco chips itu. Huft~ hela napasnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat persediaan makanan untuk Pocky mulai menipis. Ia beranjak pergi ke super markit yang terletak dipusat kota.

`wonkyu`~

"oppa!". Suara yeoja cempreng namun genit menggelegar di super markit. Siwon menoleh mendapatkan Seohyun sedang merangkul tangannya. "Siwon oppa~ kau sedang apa disini, eoh" tanya Seohyun dengan nada manja.

"Sedang membeli makanan untuk anjingku, bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu sekarang Seohyun-ssi?" kata Siwon ketus.

"Aku juga membeli makanan untuk kittyku oppa, sepertinya kita memang berjodoh oppa" katanya dengan sok manis.

Siwon melepas paksa rangkulan Seohyun. Ia bergegas pergi menuju kasir. "Aggashi tolong bungkus ini" ujar Siwon.

"Ya oppa! Kenapa kau meninggalkankuu" teriak Seohyun. Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. "Terima kasih aggashi". Siwon bergegas pergi meninggalkan super markit itu dan tentunya juga Seohyun.

Siwon berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dengan Super markit. Namja tampan berlesung pipit itu serentak berhenti ketika mendengar isakan di telinganya.

"Hiks..."

"Hiks...Hiks"

Suara isak tangis merdu semakin nyaring terdengar ke telinga Siwon. Seperti terhipnotis, Siwon perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah gang kecil yang gelap.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Mata Siwon terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang namja berambut coklat ikal menangis terduduk, kedua tangan namja itu menutupi wajahnya.

Siwon berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan namja itu. "Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Hiks..hiks" namja itu terus terisak.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanya Siwon lagi. Siwon mengusap tangan namja putih itu yang sedang menutupi wajahnya.

"uuuuu...Hiks..Hiks..Hiks" isaknya makin keras.

Tsk! Siwon merasa kesal sekarang, namja itu tak meresponnya sama sekali "hey jawab aku!".

"uuuuuu Hiksss..."

"Dasar namja aneh". beranjak untuk segera pulang. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika dirasakan ada yang menarik bajunya.

"Jangan pergi hiks...". Siwon menoleh. Seolah cupid menancapkan beribu-ribu panah padanya. Ia begitu terperangah melihat wajah namja tadi. Yang sangat manis dan bisa dibilang juga errr.. Cantik?

Mata bulat, rambut coklat ikal, bibir merah dan pipi chubbynya. Siwon sungguh ugh... Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya menatap tak percaya namja manis di depannya ini.

"Hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku" kata namja manis itu. Siwon menatap namja manis itu dari atas sampai bawah, ia hanya mengenakan baju dan celana putih yang lusuh.

"Ne, aku tidak meninggalkanmu, namamu siapa namja manis?" tanya Siwon. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi namja itu. 'lembut' batinnya.

"Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun" jawab namja manis itu.

"Aku Choi Siwon kau tak punya tempat tinggal?" tanyanya lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Hup. Siwon mengangkat namja itu dipunggungnya. "Kau sebaiknya tinggal dirumahku, kebetulan aku hanya sendiri bersama anjingku"

"Gomawo enggg...Siwon hyung" ujar Kyuhyun menampakkan senyuman manis yang tak bisa dilihat Siwon

`wonkyu`~

Setelah mengambil pakaian lamanya yang dirasa cukup untuk badan kecil Kyuhyun, Siwon menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu, pakailah"

"Gomawo hyung"

Siwon mulai memainkan lagi handphonenya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Gukkk". Pocky menaiki pangkuan Siwon. "Pocky kau menganggetkanku" ujar Siwon. Pocky menggeliatkan hanya tubuhnya.

Tring. Sms masuk ke hp Siwon.

From: Donghae Mokpo

To: Me.

(Won, aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Seohyun, besok dia akan kencan denganmu.)

Ck. Siwon berdecak sebal. 'Dasar ikan mokpo' batin Siwon kesal.

From: Me.

To: Donghae Mokpo

(Aku tak tertarik. Bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup tenang dari para yeoja genit itu sehari saja,eoh?) Send.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae membalasnya.

From: Donghae Mokpo.

To: Me.

(Aish, aku hanya perhatian pada kau Siwon, kau sahabatku kan?. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau terus sendirian hahaha. Bisa-bisa yeoja atau namja kabur melihatmu)

Siwon terus membalas sms dari Donghae setelah berkutat lama. Siwon tersadar 'Kyuhyun lama sekali ganti pakaian' batin Siwon.

Siwon melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya tempat Kyuhyun berganti pakaian.

"Mwo" kaget Siwon. Dilihatnya Sayap putih berkilauan di belakang Kyuhyun. "Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kaget. "A-aku..."

TBC.

Annyeong Shinji come back '-')/ *plak*


End file.
